


На двоих

by Himery



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himery/pseuds/Himery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тсуна, байк и Гокудера</p>
            </blockquote>





	На двоих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок для Шуршунки 
> 
> Бета: Crystal Sphere

Тсуна одинаково равнодушен ко всем машинам. Он умеет водить, но не слишком любит, предоставляя это дело Гокудере или профессионалам. У него нет жажды скорости, риска или драйва, и автомобили на любой выбор простаивают в гараже Вонголы без дела.  
Единственное, из-за чего он иногда здесь появляется – чёрный, расцвеченный узорами в виде ярко-красных языков пламени, байк. Нет, к самому по себе мотоциклу он не испытывает никаких эмоций. Тут другое.  
Тсуна ведёт пальцами по холодному металлу, задумавшись о чём-то своём. Затем неуверенно обхватывает ладонями рукоятки руля и, перекинув ногу, забирается на сидение. Он медленно выдыхает, расслабляясь, словно совершил невесть какой подвиг, а не всего лишь сел на мотоцикл. Прикрывает глаза – так можно представить, что...  
Хлопает дверь, ведущая из особняка в гараж, вырывая его из мира фантазий. Тсуна мгновенно слетает с байка, неловко зацепившись за него ногой, и, заметавшись, не сразу соображает, что делать. Шмыгает за стоящую неподалёку чёрную громаду «хаммера» и тут же злится на самого себя.  
«Ну что я, как школьник какой-то», – раздосадованно думает он, но так и не двигается с места, увидев вошедшего.  
Гокудера не спеша направляется к собственному байку, и Тсуна едва дышит, боясь выдать своё присутствие.  
Хаято уже давно носит строгие костюмы и завязанные идеальным узлом галстуки – Тсуне нравится. Но гораздо больше ему нравится такой Гокудера, каким он видит его сейчас. В потрепанных джинсах и короткой кожаной куртке. С широкими напульсниками на запястьях и цепочками, виднеющимися в вырезе майки.  
Гокудера всегда одевается так, когда собирается, как он сам говорит, "погонять". И он действительно гоняет. Тсуна часто беспокоится, не слишком ли всё это опасно – Гокудера водит мастерски, но слишком уж отчаянно, на его взгляд. Впрочем, он всё равно восхищается.  
Хаято не делает ничего особенного: садится на байк, чуть наклоняясь вперёд, заводит его и трогается с места – но Тсуна не может оторваться от этого зрелища, отпечатывая в памяти каждую деталь и движение.  
Гокудера выезжает из гаража, и он бросается к двери. Дальше – вверх по лестнице, поворот налево, ещё несколько пролётов, затем – проходов через смежные комнаты, и Тсуна уже на длинной открытой террасе. С неё открывается вид на центральную широкую аллею, ведущую от главного входа особняка к воротам поместья.  
Звук мотоцикла доносится сбоку, но его самого пока ещё не видно из-за деревьев. Спустя несколько секунд Гокудера выезжает на аллею, останавливается, упираясь одной ногой в землю, и оборачивается.  
«Чёрт», – только и успевает подумать Тсуна. Он стоит довольно высоко, но безошибочно понимает, что его заметили и на него смотрят. Гокудера кивает ему и, кажется, улыбается. Байк срывается с места спустя мгновение, и Тсуна, наконец-то, может перевести дыхание.

Ночью он встречает в коридоре вернувшегося Гокудеру и совершенно по-глупому застывает, вперившись взглядом. Хаято выглядит принадлежащим только самому себе и невозможно свободным – от этого дух захватывает. И это только его. Это – не на двоих. Тсуна ненавидит свой деловой костюм и галстук, кажущийся ему сейчас чуть ли не удавкой на шее.  
– Десятый? – Гокудера неуверенно улыбается, подходя ближе. – Всё в порядке?  
Внезапно хочется совершенно по-детски пожаловаться на всё и вся, но удерживает осознание того, что Гокудера работает и устаёт ничуть не меньше. И вообще...  
– Да, – врёт Тсуна. Не слишком умело, как всегда, но Хаято его больше ни о чём не спрашивает. Только смотрит внимательно, отчего становится совсем не по себе.  
– Я пойду, – разбивает тишину Тсуна. – Спокойной ночи, Гокудера.  
– Спокойной ночи, Десятый.  
Он идёт по коридору и до самой лестницы чувствует на себе чужой взгляд.

– Я оставлю вас. Будете уходить, просто захлопните дверь, – говорит Тсуне агент по недвижимости. – Позвоните, когда примете решение.  
Оставшись один, Тсуна бродит по пустой вилле и выходит на широкий балкон. Море совсем рядом, ветер доносит его шум и солёный запах. Опираясь ладонями о перила, Тсуна закрывает глаза и откидывает голову. Позволяет ветру взлохматить и без того растрёпанные волосы. Ему здесь нравится, странно, что Гокудера не захотел пойти с ним, посмотреть дом – отнекиваясь, остался в машине снаружи.  
Когда Тсуна возвращается к тому месту, где его должны ждать, то невольно замедляет шаг. Гокудера стоит возле байка, который кажется Тсуне огромным и пока что спящим хищником.  
– Ты мог бы предупредить, – говорит он, останавливаясь рядом.  
– Чтобы вы смогли отказаться? – улыбнувшись, шутит Гокудера, но чуть напряжённый взгляд выдаёт его.  
Тсуна смотрит в ответ долго, пристально. А потом ему вдруг становится легко и свободно.  
– То есть, выбора у меня нет? – смеётся он.  
– Можете вернуться пешком, – почти серьёзно предлагает Гокудера, пожимая плечами. – Или вызвать машину из особняка и подождать, пока она приедет.  
Тсуна мотает головой и кладёт ладонь на сидение мотоцикла, замирая от предвкушения.  
Они возвращаются в поместье затемно, и Тсуна открывает для себя, что это, оказывается, очень даже возможно – свобода на двоих.


End file.
